Life as a Spy
by ShyGirlBookWorm
Summary: Clary Morgenstern has spent her life finding ways to not be the center of attention. She has always prefered weapons to ballgowns, but her preferences are ignored when she is ordered to the castle to guard the Lightwood princess. Now she learns to balance secret alias, threats against those she protects, and an arrogant prince. CLACE Characters might be OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My pencil froze mid-sentence.

"Clary?" My best friend Simon Lewis asked as he snapped his fingers into the phone. "We're you paying attention?"

I blinked, "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

Simon laughed, "Are you going to the royal banquet?"

"Of course," I replied as I stared at the half-written report in front of me.

"You sure? It wouldn't be the first time you've skipped one of the prince's parties."

"Well, this time I'll be there. It's his birthday, it's mandatory."

"That's what you said last year." Simon sighed.

"Sorry Simon, I have to go, see you tomorrow." I mumbled as I leaned back with a creek from the old chair.

"Bye Clary"

I dropped my abused cell phone onto the carpet floor and stared up at the popcorn ceiling. When I was little, I used to love the idea of royal balls. Girls in flowing dresses spinning upon the palace grounds. Desserts piled high on glass tables. It was a fairytale though, a childhood fantasy.

When I was fifteen, my parents decided it was time for me to enter the city's social food chain.

They dressed me up in an overly tacky gown, and pushed me towards the palace gates all while constantly nagging about every little detail. It was then that I learned the purpose of the parties was not for enjoyment, but for politics. Just thinking about all the power hungry men and gold digging women was giving me a migraine.

"Clary Fray, where are you?" My mother's voice called through the bedroom walls.

"Room" I replied as I stood from the chair and drifted towards my mother's voice.

"Come to the main room. Your dress has arrived."

I winced, but continued to walk towards my mother and the dreaded taffeta.

My mom stood tall in the center of the overly luxurious room. Her red hair was in a sleek bun, and her slender body held a perfect posture. She was the type of woman who could grab a man's attention as if it was tangible.

I winced as I thought of my slouched shoulders and lack of height or any defining feature. No one bothered to look twice at the sight of me, of course, that was why Luke had hired me in the first place.

On the mannequin in the corner stood a dress of the most hideous shade of pink. Layers upon layers of fabric lined the floor.

I couldn't help but groan. "Must I go to this event?"

My mother sent me a stone cold glare. "Clarissa Fray," she began, "you are almost nineteen years old. It's time for you to define your future, and this banquet is the perfect opportunity."

_I don't need to "define my future"_ I thought _I've already determined my future with Luke in the castle_. However, I had made an oath not to voice any of this so instead I replied, "Prince Jonathon's birthday dinner has low hope for opportunity, but I suppose I could make an effort."

My mother smiled with relief. "Good, the dance is tomorrow at 6, so be in this house no later than noon."

"Yes, ma'am" I curtsied and backed out the back door.

My family's backyard, like everything else we owned, was an exaggeration of our wealth and influence.

A man was waiting in the giant oak swing, and my dull red hair fell from its braid as I cut across the manicured grass towards him.

"Hello Luke Garroway" I greeted, as I stood in front of the young man in the grey suit.

"Who pissed you off?" Luke asked.

I smiled, "The prince's birthday is tomorrow."

"And" Luke nudged in mock confusion even though he knew exactly what was bothering me.

"…and he is throwing another royal ball." I frowned as I sat beside him.

"Why do you hate these dances so much? Every girl in this country would be overjoyed for an invitation."

I ignored his question, "Do you have any available jobs elsewhere tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow I need you at the palace." Luke shrugged as he leaned back, his spy eyes dancing as he cataloged everything.

"Why?" I asked as dread crept up my spine.

"The princess is back from school." Luke distracted.

"So?" I wondered as I waited for the spymaster's point.

"I need you to watch for her."

"Doesn't she have guards for that?"

"The princess has a distaste for them. She lets them protect her, but not surround. She likes them out of her sight."

I stared at him in shock. "And the king allows this? Why does it matter of her preferences as long as she's safe?"

"She's the princess, and besides she'll have you." Luke said with conviction.

"I'm not a guard, Luke. I'm not skilled in combat, just in observation." I argued, my hands twirling.

"I know what your skills are Ms. Fray. You might not like combat, but you are trained in the art of killing" Luke stood from the bench inclined his head towards me. "You'll met me at exactly 5:58 in front of the desert bar, where I'll escort you to her majesty. I'll expect you to never leave her side until the princess is safely in her chambers."

I sighed, "I suppose my mother will be over joyed by my new companion, but I'll probably end up making Simon mad, again."

"Ah, still friends with Mr. Lewis. You'll find your new life much easier if you distance yourself from your old one," Luke advised. He had been telling me this for five years, but I was unwavering. I had been friends with Simon since I was five, and I wasn't about to abandon him for convenience.

"Easier doesn't mean more fun" I smirked.

Luke sighed, "Good-bye Ms. Fray."

"Bye Garroway" I replied to his back as he walked over the green acre hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're so beautiful, Clary" Maia squealed as she burst into the room. She was wearing a bedazzled light brown ball gown and her brown hair was in a braided bun. She looked like a princess.

I laughed, "I look like a strawberry." I held up a layer of pink fabric as proof.

Maia pursed her lips and shook her head. "Don't think so negative."

"Admit it Maia. This dress is hideous."

"Don't. Think. Negative." She emphasized with a smile.

I sighed, but did not continue the argument. "What is so exciting about these parties anyways?"

Maia sighed. "It's just a chance for someone to notice you. The chance to become important, or even a princess." Maia nudged my shoulder.

"Prince Jonathon isn't going to notice me."

Maia groaned. "Not this again. You, Clary Morgenstern, are fabulous."

I tried to believe her words, but when my entire line of work relied on my plainness, it was hard to think of myself as extraordinary.

"Not as beautiful as you are in that dress. Dang girl, you look perfect."

Maia smiled as she twirled. "You like? My mom got it on her trip east."

"I love it." I giggled. Maia had a childish air about her that made people's worries seem unimportant.

"Shall we?" She asked as she held out her arm.

"Of course, dear Maia." Together, Maia and I walked out of the house (mansion) and into my mother's limo.

"You two look gorgeous." My mom praised as we settled into the car.

"Thank you, Mrs. Morgenstern." Maia said as she smoothed her hair.

"Clary remember there are several available bachelors at this event. Your mother will direct you to them once we arrive." My father directed as he straightened his black tie.

"Yeah, I think I'll skip on that."

Maia winced, and both her parents glared.

"It's not up to you, you're eighteen. It's time to stop these fantasies, and figure out your future." Mrs. Morgenstern argued, her face turning red.

I laughed. "Stop with the 'defining my future' junk. It's kind of cliché."

She gasped. "Why do you have to rebel? What's so horrifying about the life we want for you?"

I stared out the window, pretending to ignore my mom, while wishing to be able to tell her the truth. Ease her worries.

"So," Maia distracted, "where did you find Clary's dress, Mrs. Morgenstern?"

"In a beautiful boutique. The one next to Ms. Carson's." My mom babbled on, but my mind wandered to a barn filled with practice dummies, paint covered targets, and mesmerizing weapons. My favorite of which were strapped to my waist, arms and calves.

The limo jostled its riders as it can to a stop outside the looming castle. It's towers and spires reaching the heavens.

"Daughter, when you find yourself lost, we have some people who are the right path." My father declared as he led his wife into the banquet hall.

"They're right, Clary." Maia whispered from my side, her voice strangely serious.

"I don't think the people my parents are thinking about are my 'right path'." I laughed as I hobbled toward the palace in my too high heels, leaving Maia behind.

A hand snaked around my arm and pulled me to a stop. "How would you know? You've never even given them a chance."

I stared at Simon in shock. "I thought you agreed with me?"

"Agreed with you!" Simon cried, "I envy your opportunities."

"I don't want them." I reasoned, "I don't want to be shown like some prized pig."

Simon sighed, his face relaxing slightly, "I get it, okay, but shouldn't you give them a chance. They're trying to help you."

"I already gave them a chance." I mumbled.

"When you were fifteen."

I sighed, my eyes glancing towards my watch, "I've got to go. See you Simon Lewis."

"Clary, wait." Simon cried, but I had already disappeared into the party's crowd.

I tried to keep the guilt at bay. Fighting with Simon always left me annoyed and distracted, and I had to focus.

Luke Garroway waited for me besides a display of cupcakes.

"You're late." He chastened as he led me towards the Princess's chambers.

"No comment." I seethed as Luke shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come," Luke said as he led me through the palace's side halls.

"I'm not a dog." I commented as I followed him into the chambers of Princess Isabelle.

"No, you are a guard under my command." Luke reminded me as he pushed open an ornamental door.

Princess Isabelle was standing in the middle of her dressing room in a silk blue gown. Maids hurried around her, fixing every detail.

"Who are you?" the princess said condescendingly as her gaze landed on me.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, your highness." I stated with a curtsy.

The princess's gaze drifted towards Luke, "Do we need to speak about how high you're supposed to value my life?" she demanded.

"Oh believe me my princess; you are in very capable hands." I promised.

She pursed her lips but nodded. "If Luke trusts you, then I have no qualms."

"Shall we attended the dance of politics?" I joked as we left her quarters.

"Ms. Morgenstern!" Luke scolded, but Isabelle smiled.

"How rightly said." She agreed as she took my arm, and I led her led towards the ballroom.

Princess Isabelle was quiet as we passed through the mosaic-covered hallways towards the grand ball.

No one noticed us as we merged into the onslaught of people.

My eyes danced in every direction. _Why had I agreed to this?_ I thought. _There was no way I could protect her highness among all these threats_.

"You seem overwhelmed." The princess noticed.

"It's been awhile since I've attended one of these." I admitted.

The princess smiled. "I wish the same could be said of me, but alas, it cannot."

I opened my mouth in disbelief. "That's surprising considering your family throws these things at every opportunity."

Princess Isabelle shook her head. "That's the first time someone has insulted my family in my presence. Are spies not supposed to keep their thoughts hidden?"

Embarrassment cloaked my face. "My deepest apologies, Princess Isabelle."

Princess Isabelle laughed, "No need to apologize when I agree with you. These parties are of my father's making. Just like everything else in this country."

"And I thought we didn't live in a totalitarian system." I whispered as soft as I could manage.

A small smile lit the Princess's face. "You have a death wish."

"Or maybe I just realized I've found a kindred spirit?" I joked as I scanned the perimeter. Taking note of the amount of guards (53) and their stations.

"Come, my father awaits."

The princess ducked between bodies as I hurried after her.

The King Robert was a large man. His black beard was thick and well groomed. He towered over the thin woman with the long brown hair beside him.

"Father" "Mother" the princess greeted with a tilt of her head.

"You're Majesties" I bowed as low as I could.

"Rise my daughter's protector." The Queen Maryse allowed.

"Thank you, my queen" I smiled as I fell back behind the princess.

"Are you aware of your brother's location?" The king questioned.

"No," replied the Princess Isabelle, "It's not my duty to tract his every move."

"Is he late to his own party?" the Queen Maryse questioned, her wide brown eyes stared into her husband's innocently.

"It would appear so, my Queen." The king replied affectionately.

I remained silent as I listened to their conversation, even though I knew exactly where the prince was due to my ear piece.

The queen sighed, "Do you think he'd dare miss this event?"

"No need to worry, my darling. Now I must leave your side and greet guests." The king promised as he brought the queen's knuckles to his lips.

King Robert inclined his head towards his daughter, and strode off, a dozen trained eyes following his movements.

Queen Maryse turned her brown eyes on her daughter, "What's your opinion, dear?"

"He wouldn't dare embarrass you, mother. You mustn't worry yourself."

The queen nodded as she drifted after her husband.

Princess Isabelle's shoulders relaxed once her parents' eyes weren't focused on her. "What do you think would happen if I just left?"

"Hell" I responded, "but that's just because I wouldn't live another ten hours."

Princess Isabelle smiled, "Clarissa, you're not like my other guards. They just stand blankly and never speak."

I nodded, "I'm not your usual guard."

Princess Isabelle laughed, "My brother must meet you. I suppose you know where he is?"

I nodded once, "The prince is in his chambers, delaying I assume."

"All my parents had to do was ask you," she sighed, "but they wouldn't dare speak directly with a guard."

"They would have talked to me if they knew my birth right." I sighed, "So don't feel pity, I chose this."

Princess Isabelle froze, "Your birthright?"

I smiled innocently, "That's not of your concern, princess."

She laughed, "We're you never taught to always answer the questions of your royalty?"

"I did answer" I smiled as my eyes did another sweep of the room.

Princess Isabelle choked back a laugh as she attempted to smooth her features. "Where did Luke find you?"

"In a garden." I replied with a shrug, "Isn't that where all protégées are found?"

Princess Isabelle shook her carefully arranged head. "Luke called you Morgenstern, you wouldn't happen to be related to a Valentine Morgenstern?"

"That isn't of your concern." I repeated, upset that I hadn't side tracked her.

"If you were, then you would be a part of a very wealthy family, second only to the crown." The princess continued, her dark brown eyes narrowing.

"My relations to Lord Morgenstern aren't relevant." I persisted.

"I heard that he had a daughter. One no one has had the pleasure of meeting her acquaintance."

"Pity." I winced. Why had Luke mentioned my last name? Did he wish for her to know?"

"Clarissa," the princess pleaded, "why is a heiress a measly guard?"

I have her a slight smile, "That isn't a story for this event. Now, I would be honored if you didn't mention my occupation to my parents. They'll have a fit, and Luke will be forced to send me away."

Princess Isabelle nodded with a smile, "Don't fret, I can keep a secret."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Why does that not surprise me?"

The princess giggled. "Oh look, my brother has decided to make his appearance."

My gaze followed her's, and I saw him. Prince Jonathon, inheritor to the throne and, coincidentally, my life service. His hair was light brown, and his eyes were a startling gold mix.

"Your Majesty" I bowed as he approached.

"Sister, who is in your company?" Prince Jonathon asked his sister with a nod of respect.

"This is Clarissa, a friend of Luke. She is my personal guard."

The Prince's eyes widened, "One guard? How did you manage that, little sister?"

"Pleading?" Isabelle replied with a shrug. "You doubt my influence, Jace."

The prince shook his head slightly, "No, father is never swaying to our demands."

As the royal children speculated, I turned my attention to the prince's silent shadows. There were five of them dressed in all black. This made me realize that I, the princess's only guard, was dressed as a guest. To an outside eye, the princess looked completely vulnerable. I quickly did another thorough scan of the room, and my hand inched towards my knives.

"Clarissa," the princess said, calling my attention back towards the conversation.

"Yes, your highness."

"I'm famished, let's go survey the food tables." Isabelle smiled as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the piles of delicacy.

**So I've never done one of these, and this probably should be on chapter 1, but oh well. So this story has been on my mind for months, and I'm finally writing it, yay. Anyways, thanks for reading so far, sorry for any mistakes.**

**Please review, so I know that people like it, even if it's just one person, and it gives me the motivation to continue the story. Also my writing probably needs help, so review with advice too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

Chapter 4

"You're distracted." Luke chastised as my knife missed the target, again.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I aimed again. I tried to ignore the sounds of the royal elite as they spared and trained, and focus on human shaped target in front of me. The knife clattered on to the ground.

"I think you need a break." Luke sighed from beside me, as he pulled me out of the gym.

The gym was situated in a large barn in a remote forest. There were no roads that led to the faculty, just a series of tunnels that had access points all over the country. It was reserved for training the castle's most trusted individuals. We ranged from spies and guards to officers and commanders of the army.

"Clary," Luke asked, "what's on your mind?"

I sighed, "I just can't understand why the king allowed the princess to only have one guard, and a guard who wasn't trained to be one."

Luke gave me a sharp glance. "It's not smart to mention such doubt in a place filled with his most devoted followers."

"Well I've never been that into safety." I remarked as I walked into the dense woods.

"You should." Luke mumbled as he trailed behind me.

"Besides," I continued, "I trust you."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "The decisions of the King are not ours to question or understand."

I sighed, I've known Luke since he approached me when I was sixteen, and he has this unwavering faith in the monarchy.

"I will always protect them, Luke." I promised.

"You've already proven yourself of that, Clarissa." Luke smiled, "It is because of all you've accomplished that the King entrusts his daughter to you."

I nodded, trying to except his reasoning.

"When you're ready, return to the gym. I need you to have fifty perfect throws before the day is over." Luke ordered as he returned to the compound.

I watched him leave, and forcing my doubts to the back of my mind, I followed him.

Luke had moved to criticize someone else as I picked my knives back up, and began to throw. This time every single one hit the target.

After the fifty knives had been thrown, I headed to the locker room. There I changed out of my workout clothes, and into the sea foam colored dress. After strapping on my heels, I walked to the tunnel entrance.

The tunnels have been under the country of Idris since before the country's founding. They are an intricate web of man-made hallways and ancient caves. Every year they are expanded to encompass more land, or to create an easier, safer route to many of the country's secret bases. A train system has been set up in the majority of the tunnels to transport agents to and from their jobs.

My heels click on the cement as I walk towards one of the trains. I scan my hand on the side of the car to open the door, and climb inside.

It is about an hour route between the training facility and my home in Alicante, and it is during this time that I let my doubts resurface. Yes, no events occurred during the Ball that endangered the princess's life, but it still appeared suspicious to my spy brain.

My mind attempted to answer my own questions as I stepped off the car, and walked towards the entrance that would bring me to the retail store I supposedly worked at.

The streets of Alicante were filled with tourists who were visiting for the prince's birthday, so hailing a cab would be a struggle. Instead, I turned toward the direction of the Morgenstern manor that lay in the shadow of the castle.

My parents were waiting for me as I entered into the grand main hall.

"Where were you?" My father demanded as soon as he saw me.

"Work" I mumbled as I tried to bypass them to my room.

"Your father means at the ball. We asked, Simon and Maia both state that you abandoned them at the entrance, and no one appears to have seen you there." My mother clarified.

I sighed and moved towards the couch. "There are only four people who would have recognized me. I promise I spent the day at the ball, just as you asked."

"Clarissa, your record doesn't allow us to believe you, no matter how much we wish we could. There is a reason none of the royal guests could have recognized you." My mother continued to reason.

"Do you plan on living off us for your life?" My father demanded.

"No" I promised, so it was back to this argument.

"So what is your plan? You refuse to an arranged marriage and you refuse to go to college, so what are you going to do, work at that retail store for the rest of your life?"

I sighed again, this was an ongoing debate in both of my lives, the rich one and the spy one. Since I had graduated a year ago, Luke has been badgering me to choose a cover, but I didn't think I could balance one more life. I would have to give up this one, and I couldn't leave Simon and Maia. "I'm trying to figure some stuff out." I answered truthfully.

My parents glanced at each other and then at me. "We've given you so much time." My mom began.

"You have until the end of the week to give us some plan, or else there will be an arranged marriage." My father finished.

"Seriously," I screeched "an ultimatum!"

"Sorry sweetheart, but you left us with no choice." My mom tried to sooth.

"I won't have an unsuccessful Morgenstern." My father stated as he watched me storm out of the room.

I closed the door to my room and picked up my phone.

"What were those cover identities again?" I asked when Luke answered.

**So I originally did chapter three in Isabelle's point of view, so I posted it as a one-shot if you want to read it. Warning: some of the characters are different.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so insanely sorry for the long wait for this update I didn't have the motivation to write it. But hopefully writer's block stays away and this story can continue. I'm going to try to update at least once a week now that its summer. Review with any comments, I know my writing definitely isn't perfect so give me some input****. **

Chapter 5

I stared at the growing stack of folders in dismay. "These are horrible." I groaned to Luke.

Luke sighed and leaned back in his chair. "There is only so much I can do on such short notice."

"There must be something." I mumbled flipping open another file.

Luke gave me a careful glance, "You aren't, by chance, looking for a cover that might let you remain in your town with your friends?"

"Simon is basically my brother."

"I knew it. If you want to escape your parents' ultimatum, then these are the only options I can give you." Luke gestured to the files on his desk.

"There must be another option."

"Well, there's always the arranged marriage." He unhelpfully suggested.

I glared, "You aren't nearly as funny as you believe you are."

Luke smiled slightly, "You don't have to decide right now, Clary. Go home and think through your options."

The chair squealed on the wood floor as I stood. "Will you contact me if you find any other options?" I asked hopefully.

Luke nodded, "Of course, but don't get rely on it. I doubt I can find one any better than the ones I've shown you."

I grinned, "Thanks, Spymaster."

The Spy master office was in the back of the castle, so in order to return home I had to cross through the labyrinth of corridors.

With a deep breath I plunged into the dimly lit extravagance, and hoped I didn't cross the path of any royalty. I was in a bad enough mood without being looked through as if I consisted of thin air. Although, I allowed, Princess Isabelle didn't seem to follow this stereotype.

Finally, I reached the servants exit. Two soldiers stood guard, as I stepped onto the stone path that led to the town.

"How was your meeting?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Oh it was wonderful, Jordan." I said sarcastically, "It was just as I dreamed it would be."

Jordan laughed, "That bad, huh?"

"Aren't guards supposed to be silent?"

Jordan gave me a look, "Aren't you supposed to be infiltrating some dignitaries' conversation."

"I wish" I mumbled as I walked away.

The castle was separated from the main Alicante by a wrought iron fence that was covered in protective symbols of a forgotten language.

I walked slowly among the crowd, drifting into stores as I passed them, doing anything to avoid the sullen faces that adorned my home.

As I neared the manor, the dizziness of the main center gave way to perfectly kept lawns and immaculate houses. Every influential family in Idris had a manor house near the castle, even if they had a main residence elsewhere. But, with the excitement of the Prince's birthday just a few days ago, many of the usually empty mansions were teeming with Idris's most influential politicians who didn't have a drop of royal blood.

As I approached the house I snuck around the building and into the large backyard. I knew that here I would be safe from the demanding eyes of my parents. I returned to the bench that I had met Luke just a few days earlier. As I curled my legs under me, I tried to determine my next step.

There were two things I knew I needed in my life and that was my friends and spying. I always knew that I would have to pick between them, and lately the spy life with all its secrets had created a barrier between Simon and I, but was it so wrong to hope for a compromise.

I groaned slightly at my dilemma. I should have thought about my options earlier, but I honestly didn't believe that they would give me an ultimatum with so little time. When my brother, Jonathan, left my parents were so distraught that I didn't believe they would force me to leave.

Jonathan was four years older than me and had moved out the instant he graduated. Now he was miles away with his new wife I had never met in person.

An insistent ringing sound interrupted my thoughts. I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

"Clary" Luke welcomed from the other side of the line.

"Any updates?"

"I have just been given a request for you for a permanent assignment."

I sat up. "A job or cover?"

"Both," Luke replied, "It seems the princess is in need of a personal guard, and is asking for you to take the position."

"We've been through this," I reasoned through the shock, "I'm a spy not a guard. Especially not a close combat guard."

"You would be in the service of the princess, and would complete any assignments from her. There would most likely be some investigating involved with this assignment. The Princess has a lot of people she wishes to watch. Especially with her brother coming to the throne soon."

"So you're saying that my cover would be a guard but really I'm the princess's informant?" I asked suddenly interested.

"Yes, but I suppose you do have a point. If you accept this opportunity, we will have to improve your close combat skills." Luke allowed.

"Does this mean I will be living in the castle?" I inquired.

"Yes, if you wish to have more detailed information about this, you can make an appointment with my office."

"You already know the answer to that, Mr. Spymaster." I replied as I watched the Fall leaves drift.

"I'll see you in my office at eight then,"

"Of course you will Garroway." I promised as I moved to hang up the phone.

Princess Isabelle's personal spy could have a lot more advantages than my current position as one of the many ants the King had at his disposal, even if I was one of the best.

I smiled as I stood and returned to the manor. Hopefully I can use this to remain in contact with Simon and Maia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm terrible, I can't even remember the last time I updated this story. My only excuses are life and a crippling case of writer's block. Anyways I'm so sorry, but I got inspiration so I'm going to try again. Also thank you so much for the reviewer who sent the message with all the pleases. It gave me the motivation to not give up on my writing because I love it. **

**Also, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Chapter 6

Yesterday, after my meeting with Luke, I snuck back into the house, trying to avoid another confrontation with my parents. This wasn't difficult since my parents were constantly absent due to work and the lingering social engagements with all the visiting guests. Still, I crept around the mansion, afraid that if caught, my one week would shorten even further.

The story was the Princess Isabelle had taken a liking to me, and wished for me to hold the position of her personal advisor. The truth was that I was now her and her siblings personal spy, although I would still leave occasionally to use my services elsewhere as the King commanded.

I had yet to tell my friends and family about my new position, but this would change today.

"You're awfully quiet, Clary" Simon inquired. He and Maia had agreed to meet me at a local cafe, despite their disagreement with my current decisions.

"Sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed of my cowardice, "I'm trying to figure out how to word this."

Simon and Maia shot each other worried looks.

"Well now you've build this up" Maia commented.

"I'm moving into the castle" I blurted, deciding to just take the plunge.

"Details" said Maia, her face stunned.

"The Princess has asked me to be her advisor, and it's not like I have a lot of options since my parents have decided to kick me out."

"What! How does her highness even know of you, and what do you mean kicked out?" Simon demanded, his eyes widening.

"My parents decided to confront me after the ball, and gave me an ultimatum about my life choices. I met Isabelle at the party, and she offered me this job because of my lineage and I guess she values my opinions."

"You go to one party and you get an in, I've probably gone to hundreds of them and barely ever catch a glimpse of royalty." Maia mumbled, her eyes flashing.

"Well I mean now you sort of have an in too." I tried.

Maia shrugged accepting it. Bless her and her ability to easily forgive.

"Have you told your parents yet? I'm sure they're going to have an opinion about this." said Simon, changing the subject to show he accepted the circumstances.

"They're going to be upset. I mean I'm going to be a glorified servant and they know it. They still dream of an advantageous marriage to some lord or someone equally as wealthy and prosperous." I sighed, dreading the upcoming scream match.

"It's not like they gave you a choice though." Maia added sympathetically.

"I don't think they'll agree when I tell them that"

"We did not give you no choice." My mother screeched, agreeing with my previous statements from the beginning of the week.

"You said I had to make some plan for my life, this is one I can deal with."

"If you're so against arranged marriage what about college?" My father tried.

_I can't go to college and be a spy. It would be a waste of money, time, and cause unnecessary stress. _"I'm not an academic."

"Not an academic." My father bellowed in disbelief, "You have the IQ of a genius and a perfect recall."

"That doesn't mean I enjoy it." _Which is true. I enjoy the thrill of danger with my mind and dagger as a protection, not fighting my battles with pen and paper._

"Waste of talent." My mother scolded, "I would have done anything for your brain."

"I am using my brain, Mom. Her highness wants my opinion."

"But, you could do so much better and live much more comfortably." My mother pleaded.

"This is an honored position, and I'll have a residence in the castle." I reasoned.

"No one will call you lady, no one will know your achievements, and your rooms will be a fraction of the size that they could be." My father argued.

"I've never cared about that stuff though. I know you're worried, and want me to live my life without caring about what the future holds, but I don't want that life. You can't change my mind." I sighed.

My parents' sagged.

"So this is it," whispered my mom as she walked forward and carefully folded my into her arms, "this is what you want?"

"Yes" I promised.

"Both my children leave without fulfilling our dreams for them." my father sighed in disappointment but acceptance.

"Come back," my mom pleads "I won't make the same mistake twice. Forgive us and come back."

**Sorry if this is bad it's the first fiction writing I've done in awhile.**


End file.
